


Caving

by spnsmile



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Bad Flirting, Boys In Love, Castiel Saves Dean Winchester, Castiel and Dean Winchester Falling in Love, Dean Winchester is Sam Winchester's Parent, Dean Winchester is Saved, Dorks in Love, Drabble, Falling In Love, Feelings, First Meetings, Flirting, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Hurt Dean Winchester, Love, M/M, Protective Castiel (Supernatural), Protectiveness, Rescue, Romance, Short, Short One Shot, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:08:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25410634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spnsmile/pseuds/spnsmile
Summary: When sixteen-year-old Sam suggested hiking up a hill to a county they just visited, Dean never thought it included dealing with nature’s trap and falling 15ft under, almost breaking his neck. Really, what are the odds?
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 8
Kudos: 96





	Caving

**Author's Note:**

> A ficlet a day keeps Destiel in me sane :>

_“It’s okay Sammy, I’m here…”_

Dean stammer through chattering teeth, body numb in pain while he sits on the hard floor, staring blankly up the ceiling to the crack of doom on the ground they have fallen where the sky is now dark. When sixteen-year-old Sam suggested hiking up a hill to a county they just visited, Dean never thought it included dealing with nature’s trap and falling 15ft under, almost breaking his neck. Really, what are the odds?

It's been good three hours, he sure the lodge they stay in must've reported their absence now. He musters drowsiness away not trusting the eerie cave around while his brother is fast asleep on his side.

Damp back pressed on the solid crusty wall, he tries to summon his strength to ignore his pain, making sure not to pass out and leave his already worried younger sibling alone. 

Dirt and moist tingle his skin, earth and musty smell like rotten eggs from stagnant water fill his nose, and he is freezing from cold sweat but all he could think about is getting Sammy out and kick him back to safety, as any sane older brother would. But he soon lost track of the hours keeping an eye in the darkness wrapped about him. His eyelids begin to feel heavy and there’s a scream in his head he really wants to go away.

Then there’s light. Burst of it. He hears Sam calling him, shaking him, and telling him something about “people”. Great. Many people to remind him how he got his brother in danger. Sighing and ignoring the brutal pain brought by his consciousness returning, he sucks air in his chest only to end grunting.

There’s someone speaking to him. No, not Sammy. Someone with rich deep voice, thick and velvety almost reassuring and calming. Someone obviously not there to scold him for being an irresponsible adult. He opens his eyes, it’s blurry at first then—

Dean gets the shockwaves of his life as he stares at a pair of pristine blue eyes almost a blink close and breathing on his face. White lights shower behind him and Dean can’t help gaping. 

He must be one of those handsome fairies tasked to kidnap him or put him out of his misery. The kind blessed with hardened features, frowny face, high-profiled cheekbones that could cut, but which Dean totally digs as hot. He hears him ask questions about “second round”, “fingers” and “tying you” like some bad foreplay. He is saying more, the movements of his pink lush lips too distracting to ignore. But he is not speaking to Dean, no. He is speaking to his radio while saying soothing words of comfort about rescue teams. Dean snaps in attention and sees the reality of flashing lights, shadows of people from the crack up the ceiling. 

And then this man in helmet and safety gear kneeling in front of him with grave look eyeing him clinically as he runs expert hands-on Dean’s thigh where his erect boner lies long and solid.

Dean panics. Sparks shoot up his spine in pain and Dean both blushes and tries to squirm away.

“Stay still, you’re okay. I am from the Cave and Vertical rescue team. I got you, Dean." Blue eyes hold Dean’s gaze for a moment it eases all the pain away like a drug. He speaks to his shoulder radio again. “…one broken leg, no other external injury… may need surgery… bring the litter down here,” he reaches one hand and probably cup-a-feel the back of Dean’s head the way he tenders touches, running calloused fingers on points of Dean’s nape, all the while keeping steady blue eyes on Dean’s own.

Dean forgets what breathing feels like. He might actually be drowning in those ocean blues.

Warm palms cup his cheeks neck and tilt it up and down but Dean doesn’t dare look away. Blue-eyed seems not to wanna lose his attention, being distracting and all.

“S-Sammy…” his instinct remembers. Blue-eyed fairy blinks and smiled a little.

“He’s okay, only grazes, smart kid he told us what you did… Sam will be fine and so are you.” God, his voice rumbles and echoes in Dean’s ear, “We’ll get you out soon. It’s a good thing you didn’t land on any stalagmites, they also grow up from the floor. It’d be too bad for nature.”

Dean blinks but the smile is warm and playful. This guy is really distracting whether he means to or not.

“Consider yourself lucky you landed in a soft boulder and safest part of the cave. I am sure you are familiar with stalactites. They are icicle-shaped form up the cave ceiling, we don’t want them dropping on you. Same with those twisty helictites that also grow on the ceiling, wall, and floor and is not good for any landing body. Saying so, this cave has its hidden beauty. There’s a network of passages like an underground plumbing system down there, naturally formed with untouched green pool… so beautiful.”

Dean’s heart kickstarts at the piercing blue eyes seemingly wanting to know the depth of his soul.

“You romance your rescuee with your rock stories?”

"Only if they jump after their brother without regard to their own safety, thus breaking a leg or two.”

Dean lowers his eyes to his leg where the rescuer's gentle hand lay above the first aid cast protectively still.

“How many did I break?”

“Same question about hearts.” The man smiles gummily and when he wraps Dean in his arms after securing him in the built haul systems to get him up the vertical pit, he stays right next to him. “How many have you broken?” he queries.

“You’re not good for my heart yourself…” Dean breathes out, but he is smiling wide and feeling all funny and happy despite the rough hours he spent hurting. It all seemed to magically go away under his handsome blue-eyed rescuer. And they said angels only found in heaven. Obviously, they go here in the pit too, just for him.

His rescuer begins talking in his radio again with lips unhelpfully getting Dean excited. He doesn’t remember being so thirsty until then. More ropes fall and more ropes wrapped around his stretcher, then gorgeous blue secures the harness and smiles down at him.

“I’m raising you from perdition.”

His eyes are so serious and full of confidence that Dean’s heart swells. The rigging team begins hauling and Dean knows he is safe. He sees Sam wrapped in a thick blanket and he’s sure he can finally be at peace with the warm hand on his shoulder not leaving him until they reach an ambulance where Dean gets strapped in a rolling stretcher securely.

And he is still there inside the vehicle too, like a true guardian angel watching over him.

“You need sunflower next to you, ask for it when your partner comes around, you will light up with it in the room.” Says his rescuer, still stationed beside him

“You gonna give it to me?” Dean is already drowsy, but he can keep up. Rescuer guy hesitates, but he stares at him, hopeful.

“I’m not sure it’s my privilege…there could be others…” he presses his lips. Dean should really ask for his name.

“There isn’t,” Dean says quickly, blinking sleepiness away but failing, “I love sunflowers… all sunshine... will look good yeah—"

“I’ll bring it. Wait for me to come.” The resolute tone in his voice is mesmerizing.

They share a look and this guy’s dorky way of flirting is way overrated by his heart but his mouth is so dry and he wants the safety of this man’s hold. 

“What’s your name?” Dean blurts out and gets blinded by heavenly smile because next time he goes caving, this guy will be with him.

“Castiel.”

The next time they meet is in the hospital where the handsome idiot knocks on the door and comes in wearing a suit inside a tan trench coat. In his arms, he is holding a bouquet of sunflowers. Dean instantly remembers the feeling of falling in love and he’s sure Castiel sees it in his green eyes with his beaming smile a dead giveaway.

“Hello, Dean.


End file.
